kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Eternal (Battride War)
is the supporting antagonist in Kamen Rider: Battride War who assists Callas to further his nefarious schemes. Biography Katsumi Daido was already long dead, this new Kamen Rider Eternal is a different person. Along with the other Riders, he was brought to the bird cage dimension named Mnemosyne by Callas but unlike the main Riders, he still retains his memories and works for Callas. At first he battles the Rider (player) and defeated until Callas sees this as an opportunity and escorts him away before Canaria could catch him. He appears again to fight the Riders again. Thanks to the teamwork of Decade, Double FangJoker and Fourze he was defeated by Fourze's Rider Rocket Drill Kick. However, Eternal seemed to survive the assault without sustaining any injuries with the help of Callas and left into his portal. He makes his final appearance at the Final Level, where he was summoned by Callas into combating Decade's Rider Team and was seen defeated by Kamen Rider OOO Gatakiriba's Gatakiriba Kick along with Skull and several foot soldiers. Roles in the game Eternal's role in the game is as a Boss type-enemy in the level. His attacks are Bloody Hell Blade Maximum Drive and also the infamous Never Ending Hell finisher. Forms , a power wave that cancels out all other Gaia Memories. However, this attack was never showned in the game, probably if used, the player/Rider will be defeated with ease by Eternal. Like most Riders in Kamen Rider W, Eternal has an English letter motif, in this case the letter E. Eternal is also adorned with a black cape after transformation. Eternal's mask slightly resembles a horned owl and an infinity symbol. His primary Motifs are the letter E and a military commando. This form is called Eternal's form, as revealed in Kamen Rider W Returns, which is more powerful than the incomplete Red Flare form. - Strengthening Armament= By filling all 26 of his Memory Slots through the T2 Zone Memory, Eternal enters his mode. In this mode, he is able to combine the T2 Gaia Memories' energy to produce the Eternal Wave to execute the Maximum Drive either in the form of Rider Slash through the use of Eternal Edge or Rider Shooting by using all of the energies. }} Equipment & Ability Equipment Lost Driver The Lost Driver is a second generation Memory Driver belt originally used by Kamen Rider Skull. To transform the user puts the T2 Eternal Memory into the Memory Slot and undergoes the transformation. Maximum Slots In addition to the Maximum Slots on the Lost Driver and the Eternal Edge, Kamen Rider Eternal Blue Flare has a series of Maximum Slots on belts around his chest, right arm, and left leg, for a total of 25 (and Eternal Edge) for every T2 Gaia Memory. Gaia Memory * T2 Eternal Memory: Kamen Rider Eternal's primary Gaia Memory, used for the transformation and Maximum Drives. This unique Gaia Memory has power over other Gaia Memories, neutralizing the original Gaia Memories use and allows Eternal to access the power of the other T2 Gaia Memories without transforming with them. *'T2 Zone Memory': One of the 26 T2 Gaia Memories. Used to gather the other T2 Memories in one place when placed into the Maximum Slot on the Lost Driver. Eternal Edge The is Eternal's primary combat knife that is summoned through the powers of the Eternal Memory. When the Eternal Memory is placed in the weapon's Memory Slot it initiates the Eternal Requiem Maximum Drive which disables the original Gaia Memories. With the Eternal Memory, it can initiate a Rider Slash finisher called Bloody Hell Blade, which a glowing blue sword beam is released from the weapon. When the Zone Memory and Eternal Memory are placed into the Maximum Slot on the Lost Driver and the weapon's Memory Slot, it initiates the Eternal Never End Maximum Drive finisher, where a huge ball of energy is formed above Eternal and drop at the opponent. Behind the scenes Voicing This Kamen Rider Eternal is voiced by who also voices the original one in crossover video game HEROES' VS. Identity *It was unknown who is the user behind the Rider Belt, as the previous Eternal had died while the T2 Gaia Memories and his Lost Driver was destroyed with the previous Eternal's destruction, but it can be concluded that this Eternal came from an alternate world. Notes *This new user of Kamen Rider Eternal is also compatible with the Gaia Memory, as he became Eternal Blue Flare, similar to his predecessor. Category:Video Game Exclusive Characters Category:Villains Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Riders without identities Category:Video Game Riders